Many different antiperspirant products are known for use in controlling or inhibiting underarm perspiration wetness and odor. These products are available in a variety of product forms such as solid sticks, soft solids or creams, roll-on liquids and aerosol or non-aerosol sprays. Most of these products have a base formula that contains an antiperspirant active such as an aluminum and or zirconium salt, a suspending or thickening agent, and a suitable liquid carrier. Many antiperspirant products are formulated to provide good wetness and odor protection. It has become increasingly difficult, however, to provide improvements in wetness protection that consumers notice. Even when substantial improvements in clinical wetness protection are provided, consumers may not see or notice the improvement.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that by providing high clinical efficacy antiperspirants in combination with a malodor reducing agent and a fragrance character shifting agent, consumers can perceive and appreciate improved wetness protection. The present invention provides high clinical efficacy, solid antiperspirant compositions that deliver consumer-perceived improvement in wetness protection.